Setetes Embun untuk Sakura
by Hayama Ayumu
Summary: Siapa yang mampu hidup tanpa cinta? Pesahabatan hadir berawal dari cinta. Cinta akan kejujuran, cinta akan kesetiakawanan, cinta karena menjadi teman berbagi cerita suka maupun duka.


Siapa yang mampu hidup tanpa cinta? Pesahabatan hadir berawal dari cinta. Cinta akan kejujuran, cinta akan kesetiakawanan, cinta karena menjadi teman berbagi cerita suka maupun duka.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sakura H - Sasuke U

Story by : Hayama Ayumu

Warning : Alur gado-gado, Typo's bertebaran, dll

Dont Like? Dont Read!

Happy Reading!

* * *

**(Sasuke's POV)**

semua makhluk hidup di dunia memiliki cinta. Begitu juga cinta seorang ibu kepada anaknya. Sejahat jahatnya seorang ibu, pasti terselip rasa cinta didalam hati nuraninya. tidak ada ibu yang menjerumuskan anaknya sendiri.

seperti burung gereja yang pagi ini sudah ramai bercengkrama menyambut senyum mentari. Burung gereja yang tidak di karuniai akal pikiran seperti manusia umunya menerima pasangan hidupnya atas dasar cinta.

Seperti kata seorang temanku, "Hidup ini pada asalnya adalah aliran cinta. Sumbernya adalah samudra cinta. Sang pencipta meliputi semuanya." Karena itu kita hadir di dunia ini karena cinta.

Bicara tentang cinta, aku jadi ingat kepada sahabatku, dia cantik, lugu, pintar dan selalu setia mendengarkanku bercerita. Terkadang, ceritaku disambutnya dengan kata kata yang bijak, yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya.

Aku sangat kagum dengannya. Umur yang terpaut dua tahun. Bisa di bilang dia seperti adikku.

Sakura, Haruno Sakura itulah namanya. Berasal dari keluarga sederhana. Saat ini dia masih duduk dibangku SMA kelas 11. Tanpa sengaja aku dipertemukan dengan Sakura dirumah sakit. Waktu itu, aku bertemu dengannya, tanpa sengaja aku melihatnya sedang melakukan terapi untuk mencegah tersebarnya sel sel kanker yang menggerogoti tubuhnya.

Sekarang, aku menjadi seorang relawan untuk penderita kanker anak disebuah rumah sakit ternama. Berawal dari hobiku yang suka menulis, aku mencoba menulis tentang penderita kanker yang kebetulan adalah adik temanku. Berawal dari sanalah aku menjadi relawan disebuah rumah sakityang mempunyai rumah belajar untuk penderita kanker anak.

Aku mengenal Sakura dia seorang gadis yang tegar dan hidupnya penuh cinta kepada seesama. Hampir sebulan menjalani rawat inap dan keluar masuk rumah sakit utuk menjalani rawat jalan untuk pengobatan kanker ditubuhnya.

Sakura, seorang gadis yang mempunyai keinginan untuk sembuh. Bukan itu saja semangatnya yang tinggi, tetapi juga impiannya. Sakura pernah mengatakan kepadaku kalau dia ingin jadi seorang penulis. Paling tidak tulisannya bermanfaat untuk teman temannya. Banyak juga tulisannya yang dijadikan mading disekolahnya.

Sakura, seorang gadis yang sangat peduli terhadap lingkungan sekitarnya. Jiwa penolong yang dimiliknya patut untuk diacungkan jempol. Pernah suatu kejadian yang membuat temanku yang sama sama relawan tercengang dibuatnya.

Seharusnya, siang itu jadwalku memberikan dongeng untukanak anak penderita kanker. Karena ada meeting mendadak, terpaksa jam dongengku harus diundur. Saat aku akan memasuki ruangan, aku mendengar suara yang mendayu dayu. Suara itu, tak asing untukku. Tapi hati kecilku berkata lain.

Saat aku ditemani seorang dokter Psikologi anak. Namanya Shizune, dokter Psikoogi anak yang biasa dipanggil kak Shizune. Aku dan kak Shizune tak mempercayainya, ternyata yang menggantikan tugasku adalah Sakura.

Dengan kondisinya harus duduk dikursi roda, tubuhnya yang terlihat kurus,bisa dibilanh kondisinya tidak memungkinkan walau hanya sekedar untuk bercerita. Sakura tidak ernahmelepas kacamatanya, kecuali saat tidur. Karena sel kanker itu menyerang organ diwajahnya dan membuat pengelihatannya menjadi kabur.

Saat aku tahan air mata ii, tak lagi bisa menahan air mataku, sampai akhirnya jatuh membasahi pipi. Dengan kondisi yang sama seperti anak anak penderita kanker, tapi sakura memiliki semangat untuk sembuh yang besar. Adakah Sakura yang lain? yang sebaik dan peduli terhadap sesama seperti gadis itu?

Aku bawa Sakura keluar dari dalam ruangan, kubawa gadis itu ke taman yang breada disamping gedung rawat inap. Kami biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama di taman itu.

"Sa..Sasuke...bolehkah aku bertanya?" Suaranya pelan, nyaris tak terdengar olehku.

"Tentu. Ada apa Sakura?" jawabku lembut.

"Kenapa kamu begitu peduli dengaku dan juga teman teman yang bernasib sama sepertiku?"

Pertanyaan yang sulit untukku jawab

"Karena rasa cinta dihati ini yang membawaku kepadamu dan teman teman yang senasib sepertimu." Akhirnya, aku menemukan kata kata untuk menjawab pertanyannya.

"Cinta? kenapa Ayah dan Ibu tak pernah mencintaiku? kenapa aku dititipkan kepada nenek?"Air mata keluar dari sudut matanya. Walaupun ia tang ingin memperlihatkannya kepadaku. "Kalau memang orangtuaku peduli, tak seharusnya mereka menitipkapkan aku kepada nenek. Apa karena aku ini penyakitan?" sambil terisak gadis itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Karena mereka sayang padamu, Sakura. Maka mereka menitipkan dirimu kepada orang yang dipercaya yaiu nenekmu." seakan kehabisan kata kata untuk mengiburnya. Kudekap hangat dipelukanku untuk menenangkan jiwanya.

"Sasuke, aku rindu dekapan ibu. Terimakasih, aku bisa merasakan ini darimu." aku ikut merasakan kesedihan dari gadis yang lugu itu. Air mata mengiring seharian kami ditaman itu. Burung gereja kecil yang biasa menemani dan menghibur itu sepertinya ikut larut dalam kesedihan.

Persahabatan kami tidak hanya menceritakan kegundahan hati semata. Sakura sering mrnceritakan rasa kagumnya kepada lawan jenis, dia juga sering bercerita tentang hobinya itu. Kebetulan kami berdua menyukai kunang kunang, hewan kecil yang dapat memancarkan cahaya dikala malam tiba. Dulu saat aku masih kecil, aku seka sekali mengumpulkan kunang kunang didalam botol kaca. setiap malam aku bisa menikmati cahayanya tanpa harus keluar rumah.

Ternyata, Sakura juga suka mengumpulkan hewan kecil itu dalam sebuah wadah kaca. diajuga pernah berkata kepadaku, "Kunang kunang itu selalu menemaniku dikala hati sepi dan menerangan jiwa yang sunyi senyap." kata katanya selalu terngiang dikepalaku.

Karena terlalu cintanya kepada kunang kunang, Sakura menuangkan dalam sebuah coretan dikertas. andai saja aku bisa melanjutkannya, seperti harapannya waktu itu.

Sel sel kanker yang telah menyebardan menyeraang bagian wajahnya, membuat Sakura harus melakukan rangkaian pengobatan. Seperti melakukan Kemoterapi, yang harus dilakukan berapa kali untuk membunuh sel sel kanker didalam tubuhnya.

Tapi, baru lima kali menjalanjan Kemopterapi, Sakura menyerah. Fisiknya mulai melemah karena pengaruh daya tahan tubuhnya dan obat obatan yang terlalu keras masuk kedalam tubuhnya, yang membuat Sakura menghembuskan nafas untuk terakhir kalinya.

Bagai disambar petir, ketika aku mendengar berita itu. Saat itu aku sedang menuju keruang rawat inap, tempat Sakura dirawat. Dengan membawa makanan kesukaanya, bubur ayam. Tapi bubur itu tidak lagi bisa dinikmatinya.

Sebuah perjalanan teragis seorang Haruno Sakura yang ditinggal ibunya entah kemana, sejak berumur 9 tahun. Dan sang ayah harus berkerja di negri orang untuk membiayai kehidupann Sakura dan neneknya. Kepergian Sakura membuatku tak sempat menemaninya disaat nafas terakhirnya. Seperti sudah pertanda, Sakura meninggalkan sepucuk suratyang diselipkan dibuku catatannya.

.

.

.

_Untuk Sasuke dan Kak Shizune_

_Tulisan ini adalah pengganti sakura, didalam tulisan ini, izinkanlah Sakura mengucapkan terimakasih yang tak terhingga. Kalianlah yang telah memberikanku tetesan embun untuk kehidupannku._

_Sasuke.. _

_aku sangat menyayangimu, andaikan saja aku mempunyai kakak sepertimu, betapa senang dan bahagianya aku. Dan tak akan mungkin pernah ada kata sepi dalam hidupku. Kamu bagaikan peri yang selalu memberikanku kesejukan dihatiku dan menemaniku setiap kali aku gundah._

_Kak Shizune, semua petuah yang selalu kaka berikan, membuatku semangat untuk melawan penyakit ini. Aku juga meyayangimu, Kak. Karena aku seperti memiliki kakak perempuan yang sangat berati dikehidupannku yang singkat ini. Asal kalian tahu, aku bertahan selama ini karena nenek, Sasuke, dan Kak Shizune._

_Setetes embun cinta dikehidupanku. Aku cinta kalian semua, malaikat hidupku._

_Sakura Haruno_

.

.

.

itulah sepucuk surat yang ditinggalkannya untukku, dan Kak Shizune yang selama ini menjadi sahabat dikehidupannya.

Selamat jalan, Bunga Sakuraku.

* * *

Hai, Minna san! ^_^

fic lama di ediit kembali. :D

sekali lagi mohon maaf kalo ceritanya abal, gaje, dll.

Dan… terakhir, ada yang mau review? T_T :3

Karena review sangat kalian berharga :3

di tunggu saran, kritik, flame juga boleh

Review please ='3


End file.
